We Are Warriors Side Story: Dianne
by Masked Demise
Summary: Read Elhini Prime's stories first. This is about Dianne Faye and an average day for Kindred's chosen. One-shot.


_**Hi, this is the Kitsune Girl Ahri! This is a little one shot based off of Elhini Prime's We are Warriors series. This is my own character, Dianne. I hope you enjoy this!**_

I twirled a pencil in my hand as the clock's minute hand got ever closer to two-thirty. I blew the white strand of hair out of my face as my history teacher said, "Be sure to remember to do your homework by tomorrow. It'll be due as a quiz grade." I laughed internally. There was no way I would have time to do that homework, being the bringer of death. Most of my teachers knew I wouldn't be able to do it, but they didn't know that killing was why.

" **What is the point of this, school?"** Wolf questioned in his deep voice.

" _I believe the humans think they are teaching their children something…"_ Lamb replied.

'Well… They really don't do a good job of it," I tell them.

A mark blazed over a student in the far corner of the room. " **This one is ready,** " Wolf growled. Their time was drawing near. After I got home, I'd have to transform and collect this mark. It was a shame really, I'd rather liked that person. They left me alone most of the time and they did make a good Kindred player. But fate is cruel and my mark loomed over his head still.

The bell rang out from across the school. My classmates ran out of the room, eager to go home on this monotonous Friday. I said a quick goodbye to my teacher before running out to my bus. I sat down in my normal seat, number eleven and put my earbuds in my ears. After a moment, I groaned internally as I felt fur creeping along my arms and legs. Why was I being summoned _**now?**_ I quickly flipped up my hood as my mask appeared on my face.

I reached into my bag, which I kept on my lap and turned it onto it's side. No one really knew, or I'd get in trouble, but I kept my bow in it. I silently slipped out the ethereal blue bow and set it beside me.

I almost screamed in anger as a very talkative girl sat next to me. My voice would be changing soon and that's when things would get out of hand. My sneakers disappeared as my hooves took the place of my feet. I really hoped my hoodie would stay, no matter how itchy it made my fur. I saw my hands start to change and quickly pulled down my sleeves and shoved them in my pockets.

"How _**are**_ you Dianne? I haven't talked to you in ages. How are you doing in your chemistry class?" the girl asked in a whiny voice. I knew she just wanted to hear herself talk, but she'd get annoyed if she didn't get a response.

"I'm-" I cut myself off as I realized my voice was now Lamb's. " _Careful, Dianne._ " Lamb warned. I really hoped the girl didn't think anything was off. I couldn't stand having to explain myself to Andrew when he realized a non-Chosen other than family knew that Champions were everyday people like Cira and me.

"I'm doing fine. I'm passing."

"Oh, are you trying to voice act for one of those characters from your silly game? How cute! That sounds almost exactly like that character… Goat I think." She went on to talk about herself. Wolf laughed at her comment about Lamb.

If my mark blazed over her right then, I wouldn't have hesitated to shoot her on the bus. She annoyed me to death. And she almost figured out who the Kindred was. And she thought that the League was silly. If only she knew she was talking to that _Lamb_ right that second.

My tail formed and I squirmed a bit, unused to having it stuck in my jeans. Normally, I would've just gotten out of my clothes by that point, because my fur covered up anything that was private. But I couldn't exactly do that on a bus.

My ears twitched and I could feel the white fur that streamed from my head which replaced my hair. I knew the transformation was complete. I'd be teleported out of the bus soon and I'd be safe. I could last a couple more seconds in my school clothes.

As I took a deep breath, I was summoned from the bus to Runeterra.

-short time skip because I don't know how to do the pagebreak-

I look at my shed clothes that sat in the room where we were summoned to. Cira let out a laugh as I smoothed out my fur. "Too bad I'll be fighting you," I tell the support, "It's been forever since we've been on the same team."

"I agree."

My team consisted of Samuel, Zayne, Ryo, and Victoria, while Cira got her boyfriend, Quinn, Shane, and Yasuo. I could tell something was different about Quinn. She must've been chosen.

When we got onto the rift, I immediately placed my mark on the new chosen. I walked into the bot lane and gave a little wave to Quinn. "You're the new chosen, huh? I'm Dianne, Kindred. I wish you luck!" I tried to sound cheery despite my near discovery.

"Don't get cocky there, Dianne," Cira teased.

-another time skip-

We ended up losing, but not before putting up a good fight. The new chosen was good. I still had issues with the new dragons and it put me a bit off. As I appeared on the bus, I realized maybe only a few seconds had passed, as the girl never noticed that I was gone at all and was still talking about whatever she was before. " **Words, words, words…** " Wolf muttered.

'To be honest, Wolf, that is a perfect description of her.'

The rest of the trip home was extremely uneventful. Once I got home and put my stuff up, I transformed back into Lamb and Wolf came to my side. I called to my mom and Eva, saying, "I'm off to be a reaper of death, I'll be gone for a while."

My mom got over my normal line a while ago and took it a bit seriously. She worried what all the killing would do to me, but she knew it was the cost of me living. I jumped out the window and into the sun, and ran quicker than eyes could follow.

I slowed greatly upon reaching the boy's house from my class. He lived on the other side of the city, but when you have to travel across the world in one night like children think Santa does, this far is nothing.

I slipped into the house as his mother entered, unknowingly followed. None but those who held my mark could see me like this. I walked into his room and sat down on his bed. He was playing League. I have a busy schedule, but I was nice enough to know that his team would have issues without him and I could see Cira. I didn't want her to be confused as to why Arthur stopped moving suddenly.

When he won, he let out a small cry of happiness. I felt sorry to take this from him, but it was my job. "Hello," I murmured in Lamb's voice.

"Wh-what?" he exclaimed as he turned to look at me. "Lamb? I must be hallucinating... "

"Oh, I am quite real," I laugh. I stand up and keep my bow at my side. Wolf stays behind me, watching the boy. " **None can hide,** " he growled.

"Am… I about to die?" he asked.

I nod. "Indeed, Seth. My mark blazes over your head even now."

"Y-you know my name."

" **We know your name!** " Wolf echoed.

"We have always known it." I say in turn.

"Well, I'm glad it's you here at least." He sits. "I'll accept your arrow, Lamb."

" **No chase..** " Wolf mutters.

"Next time, dear Wolf," I reply. I pull back the string of my bow and let my crystal blue arrow fly.

 _ **I hope you enjoyed. Please leave a review :)**_


End file.
